


Let Me Love You

by heart_strings



Category: Jaeho - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_strings/pseuds/heart_strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t struggle with it, but let me love you…. Don’t run away from me anymore…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Drabble or one shot.... I'm lazy...-.-; Comment and tell me how chu like it tho;)! It's for practice^^

“Hyung, I don’t…. think t-this is a good idea….” The little boy whimpered softly, his small hand gripping onto his hyung’s shoulder as he bit back gasps and moans from escaping his pink lips. His words were breathed out from his quivering lips with much difficulties, seriously lacking air in his system as he shuddered under his hyung’s touches. In exchange, the older man below didn’t seem to care about his protests but only quickened his movements, deepthroating his brother’s length harder into his mouth skillfully without any chokes or coughs. His work with his tongue was simply wonderful that for Yunho could no longer actually process what was happening to his body and his mind while he let himself drown in sinful pleasures that his brother gave him. Throwing his head back as a moan finally ran out from his throat, he ran his fingers through the other’s silky hair, pulling and tugging onto it slightly as he thrusted harder into his brother’s mouth. “J-jae! ahhhh!” He moaned in a higher pitch that his voice possessed or at least he knew that he could never hit during vocal class. Well, taking his reaction as a signal to stop, Jaejoong pulled out the cock from his wet cavern with a pop, swiftly inhaling in more air. The boy above panted and yearned for his loss and the warmness that surrounded his length just a second ago when he felt cool air hit his throbbing red cock. Jaejoong’s swollen red lips curved up into a satisfied grin as he lick his long fingers while staring hard at Yunho, who is cutely hiding his obvious red face behind his sweaty palms.

The man stood up properly, blowing warm air and laying sweet kisses behind Yunho’s ear that already became red from the heat it was bearing. It was fun teasing his easily embarrass brother because Yunho has the cutest reactions, and Jaejoong want to see more of them more often. He carefully raised up his hand to gently remove the other’s hands away from his beautiful face. From there, they stood like statues for a moment as if time froze in between for them to think about the situation until Jaejoong spoke first, breaking the silence….. His lips twitched up into a smirk and Yunho know that he would be tease even farther. “Awww…. Yunnie, we both know that you want this as much as me...” Jaejoong paused for a moment to gaze into the other’s soft eyes with an unreadable expression plastered on his face that Yunho didn’t know what was he thinking anymore…. His gaze was strong and alluring, making the boy shiver as chills ran down his spine. At the same time, the color of his eyes reflected loneliness... As if it could pierce through Yunho’s locked heart, reading Yunho’s unspoken thoughts and wishes without any efforts like an opened book. Usually… this isn’t the feeling that Jaejoong gave him…. It was usually only his arrogancy that Yunho could sense through his actions and words that make Yunho fight against himself….. Jaejoong hadn’t showed such true feelings in a long time, and Yunho wondered more about his once close brother…. It started making him wonder about what created the unbearable distance in between them that they couldn’t close in the gap no matter what they do…. unless they collide. It was making them both suffer and deep down, they both known that the love they shared together is true and that they could no longer choose another way....

A bitter chuckle left his lips as he pressed his body closer to Yunho, forcing the other into a corner. “Don’t struggle with it, but let me love you…. Don’t run away from me anymore…” His eyes were dark, clouded with lusts that Yunho couldn’t find any excuses to reject his words…. Maybe, he finally understood....

“I won’t so, tonight, make love to me and never leave me… I love you, too, you know…?” Yunho answered back playfully as a smile appeared on both of their lips. That night, they tangled their sweaty bodies together under the white bed sheets, exchanging giggles and kisses.


End file.
